Invisible
by k-samurai-girl
Summary: In Rogue's POV on how she see's how people act at school knowing she's a mutant. a one shot [complete]


Title: Invisible  
  
Summary: part story, part poem. Still, it's in Rogues eyes.  
  
Enjoy the story/ poem! K  
  
"Look over there," Someone at school says, "It's a mutant." I sigh. Right now, I'm sitting on the bench minding my own business. Then someone walks past me, then starts talking about how different I am. Even when I can hear them, they just don't care.  
  
"Rogue!" Amara yells running up to me, then sits next to me,  
  
"Hey," She must have seen the look in my eyes that show loneliness.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine." I say in a low voice  
  
"Hey, wanna read what I wrote?"  
  
"It counts, what did you write?"  
  
"A... cough for my writing class thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay, I forgot what the class is called, but they had us write stories." That's not what I meant  
  
"She should write about how strange she is." A girl says walking past us in a snotty voice  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Amara's story:  
  
"HA HA!" someone yells as they push me down, "You stupid girl!" everyone around me continues to laugh. I felt a tear coming to my eye, but if I cry, they'll hurt me more.  
  
During lunch, all I did was start eating my macaroni and cheese, and then everyone around me starts... acting like I'm invisible or something. They just started saying things behind my back even though I can hear them.  
  
"She shouldn't be here." Someone says  
  
"I know what you mean. I mean, she's like a freak or something." Another says. Everyday, I feel a tear about to come to my eye, but I'm in high school. I'm not allowed to cry. Or at least, I'm the only one.  
  
Even when I walk down the halls towards my next class, people start giving me evil glares even when I haven't done anything yet. It makes me wonder why I ever decided to move here. There's really no reason why I should.  
  
Everyday after school, someone chases me all the way home for some strange reason. Then when I get home, my parents throw me out letting those bullies beat me up until they decide to leave. The moment I come walking back inside my house, my parents start apologizing. But I know the truth; they just don't care about me. No one cares.  
  
Like always, I lock myself in my room listening to my favorite punk rock band 'Less than Jake' and my favorite song 'She's gonna break soon'. And then I sit in the corner of my room crying about the bad things that just happen today. This is probably going to be a daily routine or something.  
  
After I stop crying, I sit at my desk and start doing my homework. As I read the math problems, I just grew frustrated. Why should I do my homework anyways!? Even when I turn in all my assignments, the teachers give me F's! I threw my binder behind me letting it hit the wall as the papers fly out of it. I can't help but cry.  
  
I just continued crying that night all the way till I fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, the sunlight was hitting my face through the window. The sound of the birds chirping and knowing it's Saturday just makes me glad. But still sad.  
  
Even on Saturdays, those bullies come knocking on my door, then my parents have no choice, but to throw me out on the street letting those bullies come hurt me till there tired.  
  
I grab a piece of paper and started writing. After when I was done writing, the doorbell rang,  
  
"Hello?" My mom says answering the door. This time, I decided to ease drop,  
  
"Hey Miss. T, is Rave here?"  
  
"Oh, yes. You here to beat her up again?"  
  
"That is if we have permission to."  
  
"Of course." What!? My mom's letting them!? That's it, I'm running away. I don't care if there is people out there just ready to hurt me, I need to get far away from this place.  
  
I threw everything out of my backpack, and filled it up with clothes. I grab some food from my drawers and money and just shoved it in. I heard someone knocking,  
  
"Rave, someone's here to see you." My mom says,  
  
No, I must run. I open my window and climb out of it (I live in a one-story house). Then, I just ran. Ran far away.  
  
My mom opened my door somehow looking for me. She threw all my stuff everywhere just in search for me. She found a piece of paper on my desk, then started reading it.  
  
INVISIBLE Hatred follows me everywhere. When I'm over there, No one cares. Why should I try, When I'm invisible? No one can see me Even when I'm able to do the greatest things. People stare at me, Making rumors, And evil glares. No one dares to try and see me, No one protects me, Or even wants to. People say things behind my back Even if I'm able to hear them. No one can care So why even dare To try and make them?  
  
It was the poem I wrote. Mom just threw it away looking angry.  
  
I know how I was able to see all that stuff going on in my room even when I was gone, it's because I'm a mutant whose a sightseer. I never wanted to be, cause I knew the consequences.  
  
"So, how do you like it?" Amara says,  
  
"That was, great." I said.  
  
"Cool, I knew you would." Amara says with her cheery smile. The bell rang, "Oh, see ya at launch." Amara says running off.  
  
As I started walking to class, everyone started giving me evil glares. Then started more rumors about me. I wonder if Amara's a sightseer like in her story.  
  
K  
  
Please review. 


End file.
